


Imperfections

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: It's rare he and TK get a night alone together to just be, and Carlos can't complain about TK's explorations.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184372
Comments: 39
Kudos: 189





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtnofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "Kissing Scars" from the (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo card that Bee made me.
> 
> Mtnofgrace picked this - I hope you like it.

The two of them hadn’t had a quiet night in a while, and Carlos was thanking whatever Gods existed that this was allowed to happen. They had two days off in a row for once, and they’d begged off getting together with their firefam in exchange for a romantic night at home alone.

The teasing they’d endured for it was worth it, and they’d both be happier when they met up with the 126 the next night at the Ryder house for a cookout.

Besides, Carlos couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten to see TK naked just to see TK naked. There was no rush of passion or urgency, only the two of them, intimate and sprawled out on the bed.

“You’re handsome,” TK told him, his hand ghosting up and down Carlos’ side, almost tickling him but not quite. “Gorgeous,” he leaned in and kissed a faint scar on Carlos’ jaw. “What’s that from?”

“My first time shaving,” Carlos admitted, wrinkling his nose when TK laughed.

“What did you do? Almost kill yourself?” TK asked him, snickering as he stroked a finger along the scar.

“Thought I had,” Carlos turned his head, dislodging TK’s touch; he pretended to nibble at the finger. “I think I ran screaming out of the bathroom. Miguel didn’t stop laughing for like two hours.”

“That’s amazing,” TK’s hand slid down; gripping his shoulder, he pressed his fingertips to a scar he found there. “This one?” He shifted around so that he could kiss it gently.

“Barbed wire,” Carlos replied. “Calf was caught in it, so I crawled under to get her out, neighbours farm. The guy was a huge asshole.”

“You rescued a baby cow?” TK’s voice was softer now, and when Carlos looked, there was an expression of pure joy on his face as he grinned. “You’re my hero.”

Carlos would take it, though it was just a calf; he didn’t get the big deal. “I’m glad?” He didn’t mean to phrase it like a question and smiled when TK laughed. “Are you going to map all of my scars?”

He didn’t mind; he liked the thought of them knowing each other’s stories, pasts, and every mark on their bodies, just like he knew well the marks which remained on TK’s soul.

“Maybe,” TK stroked his back and then pushed Carlos to roll over until the officer was on his back, staring up at the ceiling and soon TK when his partner’s face filled his view. “Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to hide anything from you,” Carlos yawned and rested his arms behind his head, happy to stretch out and let TK see all of him.

“Appendicitis?” TK fingered the scar on his lower abdomen. “They got it in time.” He pressed a kiss there, too, stroking it with his thumb.

“Yeah, barely, I was hungover, thought I just felt like garbage from that,” Carlos admitted, rubbing a hand over his brow before he returned to his previous position.

“I can’t picture you drunk,” TK admitted rubbing the scar gently even though Carlos hardly had any feeling there. The tissue was thick, but he could still remember how it had tugged and pulled in the days following and how much he’d wanted to push his recovery.

“I think that was probably the last time I got drunk; I was 20 or so, turned me right off it, though to be fair, I never liked being out of control,” Carlos replied.

TK nodded his head, “I could see that. You like being present,” he kissed a mark on Carlos’ chest. “This one?”

Carlos’ brow furrowed as he tried to remember and shook his head when the memory wouldn’t surface. “I don’t remember, something stupid on the ranch, probably a dare,” he nibbled on his bottom lip. “You’d have to ask Miguel or Elena; one of them would remember.”

TK hummed and kissed it again before he pushed himself up and stroked Carlos’ hairline, then kissed there. “This one?”

“Stair sledding,” Carlos responded, then chuckled at the confused look on TK’s face. “You clearly grew up in condos,” he teased lightly. “We don’t get snow here, not really, but for some reason, we did have sleds. We got the great idea that we could ride them down the stairs.”

“You didn’t,” TK mused, sounding surprised. “How mad were your parents?”

Carlos laughed, rubbing the spot on his head; he was convinced that his head was misshapen there. “After the ambulance came, Mami made Elena, Miguel and Luciana clean up all the blood. Papi went with me to the hospital, and as soon as we got home, he started making plans for me to help him fix the banister.”

“You’re lucky you’ve got a hard head,” TK told him and settled down against him, kissing his cheek as he draped himself over his partner.

“So are you,” Carlos murmured, thinking of how stubbornly he’d stuck by TK and waited, hoping for the best.

“I know,” TK murmured back into the quiet between them. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this, and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


End file.
